


Sunstreaker,

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout needs a quick vent.  Scribbling down a letter that he promptly rereads and then destroys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunstreaker,

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, corrections welcome.
> 
> Written for speed writing prompt: an unsent letter

Sunstreaker.

You frustrating mech. I want to shove you into a wall, scratching up that pretty paint job of yours. You think you're better than me because of your Autobot background. I may not have been an Autobot long, but I'm just as good as you are. Ha! I'm better actually. I know you know it.

You think that cheap shot during the last race makes you cool. You just wait, I'll show you some new moves for coming in first and they will leave you with more than just a scuff. I'm going to do so much damage to you next time, your brother will be spending hours getting all the dents out. And I'm going to enjoy seeing your misery. Nobody scratches my paint job and gets away with it.

KO


End file.
